


Curse of the camboys

by Taekat



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sexy professor seonghwa, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekat/pseuds/Taekat
Summary: Two pretty boys seemingly their age were on the screen, sitting closely and greeting the viewers sweetly. They looked to be wearing light makeup, accentuating their unique charms. One of the boys leaned forward to read the live comments; he bit his lip gently as he was closer to the camera, as if he were putting on a show.  San thought he looked very pretty actually and perhaps familiar, but San was taken away from these thoughts as he began to queue into Mingi's constant mantra “Oh my god, Oh my god Ohmy GOD OHMYGODohmygod”.OrWhat happens when two sexy boys record themselves for the world to see? And two other best bros watch together.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave comments and fav my story I will write more chapters! :) hope you enjoy

San walked across the street from his university to his usual coffee place, en route back to his shared studio apartment with his childhood best friend Mingi. It’s cramped living there with two people but it was all they could ever want, feeling perfectly fine just being together. Their apartment however was so close to school that it was still expensive despite it’s small size and they had no other choice. They work part time jobs while they go to school to gather enough money for their rent and daily needs etc. Some needs were more necessary than others, such as TV and high speed internet for gaming, expensive computers that could run said games, too-long showers, oh and well let's not forget the weed.  
He saw Mingi waiting there for him inside the coffee shop, his friend smiled and waved. San joined him after ordering his own coffee and instead of letting San sit, Mingi just stood up from his seat and hooked his arm with San, “Let’s just walk home now and get comfy”.  
When they approached the door Mingi let out a strangled noise, like he was dying or something. San looked at him questioningly, opening the glass door only to brush past another patron. That short two seconds felt like two minutes to San, this boy he passed by was the most gorgeous person he has ever seen. He also smelled really nice, like sugar. Mingi seemed somehow affected as well, what with the weird noise and now his red face. By now the stranger is long gone and Mingi is still catching his breath. “Yeah I get that he was hot, but bro are u good?”, he chuckled. “W-what do you mean? Who? I have no idea who you're talking about but I'm fine.” At that, San rolled his eyes and let it go. They continued their walk home, singing and rapping together their newest favorite songs arm in arm and sipping their sweet frozen mocha drinks. 

They get back San notices the huge mess in the apartment. Papers littered the desks, their bed was unmade but that was usual, the kitchen was dirty and full of dishes, and clothes were strewn all over the floor and computer chairs. “Miiiiiingiiiiii, if you don’t clean up your mess I won’t cuddle with you during the movie!”  
“What would I want to cuddle you for? You’re annoying and not soft at all”  
“Of course you want to cuddle me, don’t lie”, San squints and points an accusing finger causing Mingi to grumble and accept his fate. What San says is true, he wins any game and any argument. While Mingi cleans San decides he should be productive as well and get all of his work out of the way with the power of caffeine. After so long he finally finished and was exhausted from the day. With his responsibilities out of the way he got a little high and put on an anime he has seen a million times to relax but quickly fell asleep.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*, the microwave sounded. With a groan San awoke to the sweet and salty aroma of kettle corn. Mingi was preparing it for their usual Saturday movie night. Blinking open his eyes, he began to take in their dimly lit room. It seems he must have fallen asleep on their bed. Mingi came in from the kitchen, the scent of the sweet kernels along with him. He plopped down close to his sleepy best friend and began shoveling the snack into his mouth. San sighed and shuffled closer to his friend muttering a small “thanks for cleaning." His friend may be messy, but he always listened well. Mingi shuffled through the entirety of Netflix only to sigh as well, resulting in thirty four minutes of spaced out searching to no avail. San almost fell asleep again out of sheer boredom.  
On the bedside table Mingi’s phone lights up with a notification so San was curious and checked to see it himself. As it turns out it was 'some streamer person' Mingi was subscribed to, so he decided this was better than nothing, they watch gamers play through their favorite games all the time anyways. He hit the ‘send to smart tv’ button and the stream began to play on their tv. Mingi happened to be a little distracted at this point. San looked over and Mingi was exhaling a cloud of smoke, and went back to the bong again to clear it, exhaling again he glanced at the tv suddenly coughing and choking out the remainder of the smoke.  
“San! What are you doing??", Mingi squeaked out after his coughing fit. San grabbed the bong from Mingi who was collapsing deeper into the couch in a strange mix of comfort and embarrassment. He covered his face in his hands and wailed. Suddenly Mingi was too high to realize he could switch off the TV himself, San joining him in the comfort of indica, he exhaled his dab directing his gaze away from Mingi and up at the screen. 1...2...3… “oh”.  
Two pretty boys seemingly their age were on the screen, sitting closely and greeting the viewers sweetly. They looked to be wearing light makeup, accentuating their unique charms. One of the boys leaned forward to read the live comments; he bit his lip gently as he was closer to the camera, as if he were putting on a show. San thought he looked very pretty actually and perhaps familiar, but San was taken away from these thoughts as he began to queue into Mingis constant mantra “Oh my god, Oh my god Ohmy GOD OHMYGODohmygod”.  
San lazily gazed at his distressed friend with a raised brow, “Who are they?”. Rather than answering Mingi simply shoved more kernels into his mouth. “Mingi if you don’t answer we will just watch and see", San said with a smirk, he had a feeling Mingi liked at least one of them. “No!! We can’t!”, he replied exasperated. Though with some time he realized San wouldn't budge easily, so why try?  
“They’re camboys…”, Mingi cringed a bit at his admission. San was about to ask what that meant but the view on the screen was enough of an answer.  
The two gorgeous boys were suddenly saying they were taking requests and then they started following them one at a time. Donations and requests began flooding in. Requests were made by writing an emoji from a premade key with the proper donation amount assigned with it. The key was posted in a small corner of the stream and San read them off in his head; Kissing, removing clothes, nipple stimulation, hickies, hand jobs and blowjobs?? Anal fingering...what… Heat began to spread across his face as the realization was setting in. The top of the stream showed their names as “Woo and Sangie”, San then identified the one he liked as Woo when the other boy had moaned “Woo..” He had left a mark on the sensitive expanse of his neck. The comments were loving it, sending praise their way as well as donations for them to further it along.  
San glanced over at Mingi who was blushing like a madman now and finally finding the willpower to find his ”phone or remote or something dammit!”  
“Why are you so embarrassed Mingi? We have watched way worse things than this together.” Mingi nodded gently, feeling defeated and giving less fucks than usual on account of being stoned.  
“I just... like Sangie a lot…”  
“Really? I think I like Woo!” He paused to ponder for a moment, “I wonder why they have a request key?”  
“Keepin’ things organized that way… they like to be a bit on the tame side. It does get dirty however..”, as if on queue Sangie and Woo began kissing more and more intensely moaning into each others mouths. They released their heated kiss with a giggle and rested their foreheads together for a moment. They seem to really enjoy themselves even though this is their work. A small pang of jealousy hits San, he wonders if they are a couple, or simply best friends with benefits like him and Mingi? Sangie read the next request outloud and thanked the viewer who paid for them to "remove each others shirts" as well as another one to "put on kitten ears". They complied with both requests and San is mesmerized.  
Mingi let's out a groan involuntarily when Sangie starts sucking on two of Woo's fingers, staring deliciously at the camera, completely trying to eye fuck the viewer. These boys were good, great actually; "This duo is actually like...probably the best cam boys right now", Mingi confessed. A bit dazed out, they kept watching, almost entranced. A quick glance over...  
"Bro, you're fucking hard."  
"How can I not be? SANGIE IS TRYING TO EYE FUCK ME. Like what the fuck." He shuffled under the covers to hide, while San remained above them.  
"I wanna suck Woo's finger's instead" Mingi then made a face at his pal's shameless confession.  
On the screen Woo squealed out, "Please suck Sangie's nipples heart heart heart...okay, I shall...thank you!" Suddenly, Woo is feeling up Sangie's bare smooth chest. He smoothly ran his hands over his pecs and Sangie keened, pushing closer to his touch. The raven haired male leaned forward, giving Sangie a slow lick on his sensitive nipple. This continued, Woo overstimulating the other with just his lips and tongue. San's cock stirred in his jeans.  
San dragged his hands up and down his skinny jean covered thighs, feeling clammy and a bit nervous. He scratched against his black jeans, the itch to touch himself becoming apparent. He already knew his friend was gently palming himself, he could never hold back once he was turned on that much. San refrained, but continued to watch as the familiar boy with dark hair and piercing eyes went back to making out with the gentle blonde boy. After their kiss Sangie reads out the next request, "okay, twinkluvr23 says they want to see little woo bounce on a bad dragon. Ooo yes. Of course we will do this, thanks for your generous suggestion. However we will have to work our way up to that...won't we Woo?"  
Though he is curious as to what a bad dragon is, San's mind is stuck on the "bounce on" part. With that, Woo positioned himself askew, showing his ass and arching his back with his face down. Sangie began fingering him slowly, stretching out his hole with flavoured lube. San is practically drooling at the sight, Woo's thick thighs in full view and the best ass he has ever seen. It was lucky for Sangie to get to grab and knead his ass while all San got to do was watch while his cock twitched.  
Sangie leaned forward and began eating Woo out loudly with his own moans and slurping. 'He's making eating ass a sport.' The latter began whimpering and trembling under Sangie's skilled tongue. San noticed Sangie didn't even bother reading the requests at that point, already knowing what they wanted him to perform a rimjob. Mingi whimpered next to San.  
"I want that holy shit" "He just looks so fucking sinful eating ass like that, but he is also an angel and I need help"  
"If you clean your ass I'll do it for you next time."  
"Next time??"  
"Yeah we are watching them again" Having said that San scooted closer to Mingi, still watching but now running his hands across his friend's large torso. Curious, Mingi let his friend touch him, his hands feel better than his own anyways. San imitated Woo by running his hands over Mingi. He lifted his shirt to his collarbone so he could lick and suck on his nipples.  
Mingi was lost in pleasure and visual stimuli, unsure if he should watch his friend or the screen but he brought his hand to San's hair as he squirmed under his ministrations. His light but deep moans began mixing with Woo's loud, slutty ones and Sangie's constant slew of praise. Sangie was 3 fingers deep and Woo wanted more, rocking back and forth and begging. Mingi looked away when San crashed their lips together, rutting against his thick muscled thighs.  
San started rubbing his friend's hard on through his sweatpants and brought Mingi's hand to his own. They both teased each other while they watched Sangie bring out an interesting looking dildo and Woo positioning himself on top. "This is called the Echo, isn't it a pretty cock everyone?" The dildo wasn't too big, still taller than a soda can and about ¾ the width, but the shape looked very pleasurable, easy to hit the prostate or g spot.  
The noises coming from the TV were sinful. Woo was slowly sinking himself onto the lube covered dark pink silicone cock with his back to the camera. From this angle you could see so much, from the arch of his toned back to the perfect ass that was swallowing the dildo. He couldn't hold back his airy moans and whimpers and it was music to the boy's ears. Though it was a very tight fit, it didn't take long for Woo to completely bottom out. He paused there panting and steadying his breaths. He looked over his shoulder to the computer screen to see comments and saw all kinds of dirty remarks. Woo took all of these comments as praise and it made him even more aroused. He moaned and wiggled his ass to feel Echo rubbing against his insides. Sangie was beside him on the bed stroking his own cock and watching Woo intently.  
He leaned forward and gently grabbed Woo's chin, bringing him in for more sloppy kissing. Woo leaned forward on his hands and rose his hips slowly then brought them back down, head thrown back in ecstacy. "Fuck!! This is so good…", he then began to bounce on the cock skillfully. The way his hips rolled made San groan and whine while he bucks into Mingi's palm. He took off his jeans and underwear at once, his cock laying hard against his stomach. With his shirt raised up his cock was wetting the hot exposed skin with his precum. Mingi wasted no time touching San this time, eager to please his friend and hear him cry out too.  
Mingi, pants and underwear also recently discarded, was close already but San decided to slow his hand down, so that they could enjoy the show for longer.  
Woo was making good progress loosening his asshole for a more rigorous roll of his hips. He was acting very slutty not only for the camera but also because it felt that good for him. His thighs trembled and he felt close already, but he knew his viewers wanted more from him. "S-Sangie….please Sangie, need more." Rising off of his hands and squatting over the upright cock, he began bouncing enthusiastically on it. He turned his head back to show off more of him, wet lips and lust clouded eyes. Thick thighs and bouncing ass. He was a slut and he loved it.  
"Okay Woo, you gotta earn it, make me cum first"  
Sangie then got off the bed and stood at the edge. He was angled with his back slightly to the camera so Woo could turn around and face the camera a bit now. Woo wasted no time, bending forward with one hand still thrusting the dildo inside him, he took Sangie into his mouth and wet his cock completely. He moaned around the length and made eye contact with the camera, sucking cock, and fucking himself at the same time.The squelching noises were obscene, soon to be mixed with enthusiastic slurping from a messy blowjob. Woo was drooling from Sangie's tasty cock, spit on his chin and lips turning red from kissing and sucking the shaft. Sangie blew his load down Woo's throat and he swallowed on his cock making Sangie moan low. They kissed after and Sangie left to get his reward.  
"This sexy cock is named Nocturne, look Woo… it has 3 stages!" Sangie ran his slender fingers over the exhilarating bulges down to the knot. It was shimmery and purple, with ridges and bumps that made Woo drool at the thought of it fitting inside him. This one was a large size and it would take some stretching to get it all the way in.  
"San"  
San looked over at Mingi, he was blushing from his arousal and his plump lips were getting red from biting.  
"Yes Mingi?"  
"Please, let's kiss", desperation in his voice. He loved kissing with San, kissing in general was just a great feeling. San, never being one to deny Mingi a kiss, captured his lips with his own immediately. Mingi moaned into it, and already opened up for San's tongue to mingle with his own. As they kiss Woo is trying to get his ass to take Nocturne past the first bulge. This time he is angled facing the camera laying his back against Sangie's chest.  
Sangie took his fingers into Woo's mouth and the view was absolutely delicious. He brought his wet fingers to Woo's nipples, a trail of spit following and rubbed them in gentle circles. He nipped and licked at his sensitive neck and Woo felt like he was going to cum. Now he was whining and pleading as the second bump finally pushed past his rim. The sounds of the dildo were lewd from the lube, as were San and Mingi's desperate makeout sounds.  
San got on Mingi's lap and grinded their hips together while their lips stayed connected. It was sloppy, their mouths wet and smooth, moaning and panting against each other. Everything felt so good. Mingi decided he wanted them to cum together after they could hear Woo moaning in the background about how close he was.  
He grabbed both of their cocks in his hand and jerked them off while San left marks on his neck and collarbone, making Mingi's head spin in pleasure.  
"Push through baby Woo, get that knot in sweetie, don't cum till you do or else our fans will be disappointed." Woo nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the rest of the large dildo inside, the largest part finally stretching him out so much he couldn't believe it though he had done it before. The rest followed quicker as his ass sucked the rest farther in. Sangie pet his hair and whispered praises in his ear.  
"Doesn't Woo look so pretty on Nocturne everybody? Such a good boy for not cumming yet, you have permission to cum now, darling" Sangie licked his earlobes and the spot behind his ear causing Woo to pant hard, the stimulation was so much for him. He was so close. He bounced on the purple knot three times, and yelled out, cumming hard onto his stomach where you could also see the dildo bulging through.  
Mingi's orgasm washed over him from San's stimulation, but hearing both his friend and Woo's orgasm he came as well immediately after. That was too hot not to cum to. After they all came down from their highs the stream came to an end with plenty of 'thank you's' and 'come see us again's.  
San laid there and contemplated what he was going to do now that he has seen the most beautiful person ever arouse him like no other. 'I'm going to be a porn addict! I won't be able to not watch this shit.' He looked over at Mingi who looked debauched. They didn't do much but their passion always led to hard climaxes that took time for Mingi to recover from. Finally he rose up and decided they should shower and sleep for class tomorrow. Afterwards they got in their shared queen bed again and quickly fell asleep thanks to their warm bodies being so close and safe. The only sounds left were Mingi's lil snores and occasional outbursts of slurred sleep talking.


	2. Night Dreams and Day Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San begins to have disruptive thoughts, which have real life consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolute filth, You have been warned.

San dreamed he was in an unfamiliar place. It seemed like a nice hotel room, but that thought was fleeting. More interesting was the angel in the lavish bed in front of him, smiling sweetly. He identified said angel as Woo, his tan skin peeking from the places his oversized white button down didn't cover. San’s gaze shifted down towards his lower half, he wore nothing there, his shirt only covered to the top of his thighs. His plush, soft thighs looked delicious and inviting; San swallowed.  
He wanted to bite them.  
“San”  
The honey thighs slowly spread, and Woo leaned back against the plethora of white pillows, displaying himself sensually; eyes lidded, lips wet and parted, neck barred.  
“San..”  
Woo’s voice was so soft, so breathy. The way he said his name was enough to turn San on beyond belief. He walked forward in a trance and crawled on the bed towards Woo. San settled himself cross legged between Woo’s parted legs. After so long San let himself touch him, lightly bringing his hands to his hips.  
“W-what is it you need?”  
“I need you, San. Please San, don’t you like me?”  
“I do”  
“Then kiss me”  
San wasn’t usually one to hesitate, this was his dream after all. Why would he hesitate to kiss the most beautiful person in the world? Letting go of his inhibitions, he leaned forward and ghosted his lips against Woo’s neck while one of the hands on his hips raised up to his upper chest under his shirt. He kissed his way up Woo’s neck, his jawline, and finally his lips, while he felt the warm soft skin of his torso. Woo shivered under his initial kisses and touches. Encouraged, San continued to give his neck attention again, this time with more pressure so he could leave marks on the perfect skin. His hand that was on his hip squeezed and pulled at the flesh there, almost aggressively. He couldn’t get enough of him, feeling his thighs, his ass, and back to his hips again. Everything was so warm, so soft, so plump, and yet muscular, all just so sexy. Woo was just too much for San, it was overwhelming.  
It wasn’t real.  
Oh how he wanted it to be real. 

“Mmmm”  
‘San”  
“You feel so good”  
“San”  
“mmmmff ..Please...please...mmmm”  
"San wake up"  
Mingi shook San awake by his shoulders. San’s legs were wrapped around his friend as this was his usual sleeping position with him. However, now he had rolled his hips again and again against Mingi during their sleep. Mingi woke up to San panting in his ear and practically humping him. He really didn’t mind, in fact he was turned on.  
San gasped and apologized, a bit embarrassed that his dream caused him to act in real life. Mingi silenced his apologies when he grabbed his hard cock through his pajamas and took his earlobe between his teeth. San inhaled sharply and tensed against Mingi due to how sensitive he was already.  
Simply dreaming of making out with Woo had made him completely desperate. San rutted against Mingi’s hand.  
"M-mingi… oh my god I'm going to cum in 2 seconds"  
He couldn't hold it back, his dream had brought him so close already. He gripped Mingi's bicep and moaned his climax into his chest while his cum landed on his friend's thigh.  
“Wow, musta been some dream!” Mingi laughed and winked at San, while the latter came down from his high. San groaned, he for sure didn’t want to confess he just had an erotic dream about one of the camboys they watched together.  
Instead he just popped Mingi’s hard giant cock in his mouth. Mingi slept naked so it was easy-access. If there was one skill San gained since his friendship with Mingi blossomed sexually it was how to give an amazing blowjob. It was always messy and hot. San always took his time licking it and rubbing it on his face, all while licking Mingi's thighs to clean up the mess. Saliva drips out of his mouth as he takes the large cock down to his throat. San's gag reflex was long gone, as well as his mind. When giving blowjobs he becomes entranced with worshiping the cock he drools over. This headspace allowed him to relax as Mingi fucked his expert mouth.  
"You're so good Sannie, so good. You want me to cum down your throat?"  
An enthusiastic hum followed. Mingi groaned and tangled his fingers in San's bedhead. San let off to take a breath and say, "I want you to fuck my mouth"  
"You always want me to fuck your mouth", Mingi chuckled.  
"Call me a slut then"  
"Yeah, you're a slut", with that he grabbed San's hair again and bucked his hips up into his mouth.  
"I'm gonna cum down your throat"  
A pleased hum followed, and San's eyes fluttered open to look at Mingi as his mouth got fucked. San's pretty gaze was plenty to send Mingi over the edge and he blew his load in his welcoming mouth.  
"Aahhh", he opened his mouth to show Mingi.  
"Swallow"  
San swallowed and poured, "you're no fun princess Minki, you're supposed to kiss me"  
"That's gross"  
"No it's not it's hot!"  
"Speaking of hot, who did you dream about this morning to dry hump me like a teenager?"  
San's eyes widened and looked at his phone for an excuse to not answer. He saw the time was 9:48.  
"Oh god it's almost time for my class, I'm gonna be late"  
"You don't even go to every class"  
“Lies, all lies, I'm going!"  
San quickly put on a hoodie and black jeans, grabbed his bag and bolted out the apartment door. He made it to class just in time since they lived so close. 

11:45  
San groaned, having looked at the time on his phone for the umpteenth time. His attention span is quite short for Math, easy to get zoned out and antsy to get home. Doesn’t help he wants to dab at this point. There were only 15 minutes left in the class so he decided that was fine. Already having doodled on his pages for half the class he subconsciously decided it was fine to continue zoning out.  
‘What's Mingi doing?’  
‘Woo’s ass sucking up a dildo’  
‘Don’t think about Woo’  
‘Oh It’s Thursday, jenna marbles day’  
‘Woo’s bratty sinful voice’  
‘Dont think about Woo’

“Excuse me, Mr. Choi San, are you with us?” Professor Park declared, smirking at his student knowingly.  
“Oh uh yes” San blinked up at him, lips in a nervous flat line.  
Seonghwa licked his lips ‘innocently’ before saying, “You seem a little distracted” However, before San could reply he said, “it’s alright, let's proceed.” 

San tried to focus on the math lesson but his mind never listened to itself and continued to wander while Seonghwa’s eyes continued to pierce into him.  
‘Is Mingi smoking’  
‘Professor Park is...checking me out?”  
“He is very nice to look at, forget the math I'll look at him”  
“Wait Woo though”  
‘Woo’s cute cock’  
‘Don’t’  
‘Woo’s pretty skin’  
‘Woo-’  
San flinched, oh no. San’s cock stirred in his pants. He blew harshly out his nose in annoyance. He was getting way too turned on and this is the worst place to be for that. Unable to get his mind out of the gutter, San began to develop a noticeable hard-on and it is also like Professor Park can outright smell his arousal because his eyes are on him again, eating him alive. San needs to get out of here somehow.

11:59  
“Okay Class is over everybody out”  
San hurriedly put his notebook and pen away shoved his phone in his pocket and scurried his way to the door. Professor Park grabbed his arm before he made it out. Smiling prettily to the class as they leave, San stands silently beside him awkwardly trying to go unnoticed. 

When the lecture room emptied it left just the two of them. Seonghwa gingerly lifted San’s chin to look up and make eye contact with him. His hand lingered however, and he said “You’re going to fail, Angel” His hand trailed from his chin down his jawline, cupping his cheek. “You’re not focused, and it’s showing in your grades...and your pants” His thumb stroked softly against his skin and he leaned in and breathed out “What are we to do about it?”

“Professor Park-” San was cut off by Seonghwa’s lips on his own. Seonghwa exhaled into the kiss, all tension leaving his body, meanwhile San let slip a small whimper muffled by their closed mouths on each other. The kiss opened up quickly however, Seonghwa’s tongue danced on San’s lower lip, asking for entrance. San eagerly opened his mouth and placed his hands on his professor’s chest. Seonghwa pulled San in close to him by his lower back and as their kiss heated up he brought his hand down to his ass. 

San didn’t know why he kissed his professor back but it felt good, he was attracted to him. He brought his hand to Seonghwa’s hair and moaned while his ass got squeezed. It felt good. It felt right. It was fun and thrilling. He started rutting against Seonghwa, desperate for attention on his cock too. Seonghwa broke the kiss “Darling, you’re magnificent, so so precious, I don’t want to take advantage-”  
“Professor Park, this is just good fun, please help me with my problem, then you can tutor me. I don’t want sex to be how I earn my grade.”  
“We aren’t having sex, pet.”  
San whined while he grinded against his professor’s thigh, kissing him again.  
“I didn’t say I won’t help you cum.”  
“What about you?”  
“You don’t have to worry about me, I’m going to help you.” He smiled.  
“Please Professor, I need your cock too” San whispered seductively in Seonghwa’s ear. He growled, turned on and not turning back, San was in for it.  
“You want my cock? Are you a slut worthy for it?”  
“Oh god yes! Please let me taste your cock professor” San said enthusiastically.  
“Show me how much you want it”  
San got down on his knees obediently. ‘If Professor Park wants a show, that’s what I’ll give him’.  
If there is anything San can do, it’s put on a good show of effort or enthusiasm.  
He began by rubbing his hands on Seonghwa’s pants, which he was already hard and showing through underneath the well fitting slacks. He rubbed his face there too, desperate for it. He began to undo his belt as he continued rubbing against Seonghwa with his face. He smiled up at him and fully stuck out his tongue, licking up and down the clothed shaft sensually, erotically, eyes lidded. After thoroughly dampening his slacks San pulled them down, earning a hair pull from his professor. They locked eyes as Seonghwa held his head back by his hair, “Did I say you could remove my clothes, naughty kitten?”  
San swallowed while staring up at him, he decided to test out a new name for his Professor.  
“No, master, I’m sorry” He received a satisfied moan in response.  
“That’s right kitten, you keep fucking up huh? Can’t do anything you’re supposed to.”  
“Please punish me, sir”  
“Oh I will once my cock is down your throat, you’re gonna feel your punishment, continue slut.” He released his hold on San. The latter proceeded to lick up and down his underwear covered shaft. He did it until the underwear was completely soaked in saliva. “Messy boy” Seonghwa smiled down at him while he petted him. “Take off my underwear”  
“Yes Master” Seonghwa’s cock was quite large, like Mingi and San was ready to taste it. He looked up cutely at Seonghwa as he spat on his dick, lubricating it for his hands to jack him off.  
But San could tell Seonghwa liked it messy. He knew the best way for that was to start deepthroating him.  
He took him as far as he could go and held his cock there, and swallowed down on it, getting used to the size in his throat. He felt so good with a big cock in his mouth. He pulled off and back down again, over and over. After a short while it did become a mess. Drool was dripping and Seonghwa’s cock was covered in spit leaving large strands connecting to San’s mouth when he would pop off for extra air. Seonghwa enjoyed the obscene view of his student on his knees for him. He petted him and praised him, but now that he was warmed up it was time for San’s punishment.  
“Are you ready for your punishment kitten?” San’s neglected cock twitched in his pants , his underwear was wet with copious amounts of precum, desperate for some friction.  
“Yes Master, please I want your punishment so bad!”  
Seonghwa grabbed his head and held it still, he began to find a rhythm, thrusting into San’s mouth. San loosened his jaw and focused on breathing and licking. Seonghwa was anything but gentle though San could take it. He lived for it. He moaned on his cock, Seonghwa threw his head back in ecstasy, still mercilessly thrusting in San’s mouth. San choked slightly and tapped Seonghwa’s thigh, so he stopped.  
He crouched down to San, who was coughing and calming his breathing down. “I’m sorry baby..”  
He pet San’s hair until he calmed down a bit more, “Spit here.” He commanded and pointed in his mouth opening up for San, tongue out. San had so much spit from deep throating. To San it was gross but hot when Seonghwa took his spit. He pulled San’s head back by his hair again and spat it back to him. “Swallow”, and he did.  
“Good boy”  
San moaned at the praise and took Seonghwa’s dick back into his mouth to finish the job. He popped off it noticing Seonghwa wasn’t using him like before, “Fuck my face again till you cum, master.”  
He groaned and grabbed his head again by the hair and thrusted in and out. San’s eyes teared and his drool spread down his neck. Seonghwa’s moans echoed in the lecture room as did San's.  
When he was close he pulled out and jerked off until he came on San’s face and tongue. He licked some off San’s face and pushed the rest in San’s mouth with his fingers. San sucked on his fingers and it still somehow felt too sinful for what they just did.  
“Let me help you with yours”  
“Oh- oh, uhh no need, I already finished” He blinked innocently up at Seonghwa.  
“When did you touch yourself? I didn’t give you permission for that kitten” He winked and helped San to his feet. San's face turned even pinker than his fucked out face was before and he said “I came when you fucked my face, I didn't touch myself at all” Seonghwa groaned and kissed San. “How am I going to lecture while you are here? Looking so sinful and painfully hard during half my class? I could tell when you started daydreaming... You kept licking your lips and your face got so flushed. You looked so fuckable, and now you tell me you cum in your pants from letting me fuck your face?”  
Seonghwa shuddered. “You’re so fucking hot.”  
San kissed his cheek after picking up his bag, “Ill see you next week Professor Park”  
“Mmm okay *San*”  
“What no more nicknames? They turn me on”  
“Exactly, they turn me on too, kitten”  
“Okay, I’m gonna leave before your pet names get me hard again! Enjoy your day Professor.” He winked at Seonghwa and walked out the class.  
San let out a big breath and realized he had to get home fast to clean up the mess in his pants. Luckily his pants were black, he still pulled his hoodie down farther and sped walked to his shared apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 6 am :))))


	3. A Lesson for Mingi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi's curiosity over San's interactions with Seonghwa leads him into a very submissive role.

Mingi breathed in, holding the hot smoke momentarily before shakily exhaling, trying his best not to cough. He failed, falling into a fit of coughs making grabby hands at San to pass him his soda. San shook his head and smiled, taking his own hit a bit more gracefully. Settling down after with Mingi on their bed that fills the small apartment.  
"So you sucked your professor's cock?" Mingi's hand carding through San's mostly black hair.   
"Not just sucked, he fucked the dimples off my face" San giggled and sighed "he's the ultimate dom it's so hot."  
Mingi squinted at him, thinking hard, "aren't you a dom?"  
"Yeah." San shrugged.  
"Then….den .. why do you want your prof to dom you?"   
San slumped against Mingi, "Even though I am a dom, if someone else has dominance over me it's so hot, maybe I'm a switch. I don't care…" he paused, his eyes glazed over and he bit his lower lip. "I just want to submit to him either way. I couldn't dom him if I wanted to."  
Hearing that pooled something hot and deep inside Mingi. He never thought of San that way but looking back he doesn't understand why he never thought of San underneath him, whimpering for him, submitting to him. San is small and angelic, and still very sinful. Like the devil. Mingi's hands rested on his friend's small waist, seeing just how little space was left before his fingers touched made him feel like he could... Could do anything to San, throw him around, use him too like Seonghwa did, and like San does to him.   
"C-can I dom you?" He asked, looking hopeful.  
"Oh Mingi, little subby Mingi, you can try but you might have a hard time…." He said while petting Mingi's hair. He leaned in close to Mingi's sensitive ear, "I don't give in so easily. Especially not to subby baby boys like you. I eat you up for breakfast Mingi"   
A hot breath hit Mingi's neck and he shivered when San closed the gap of his lips to his skin, tasting him and marking him for the first time that night, "and… you taste… so...good", kissing and licking between his words.   
Mingi moaned while tangling his fingers in San's hair. His fantasies being stored for later, he will have to leave that idea for when he's ready. He feels he knows where he is the most useful, the most pleasurable, the most perfect boy for San to use as he likes. He submits to San so easily, it's his home to be pleasuring him, taking whatever he gets, punishment or reward.   
"All for you, San"  
San paused his ministrations to look at Mingi's face. Mingi looked back into San's eyes, feeling a bit silly and floaty, he giggled uncontrollably.   
San's eyes widened at him momentarily, before turning to crescents as he smiled at his cute best friend.   
They kept giggling as San climbed into his friend's lap, his face still in his hands. He placed their foreheads together and gasped when he first grinded their crotches together.   
Mingi whined and San kept moaning as their clothes members rubbed against each other.   
"You're so pretty when you're high Mingi"  
"You look pretty too Sannie"  
San kissed him needily in return, Mingi continuing to whine into San's mouth. San grabbed Mingi's cock through his sweatpants. Mingi gasped at the contact, being particularly sensitive.   
"S-San. Haven't you cum like twice already today?" He said, maybe giggling again after just settling down.   
"Yeah and you did once"  
"You're just so horny lately" Mingi panted into San's shoulder. His smaller hands on Mingi's cock had his head spinning. Mingi didn't know what to think about San anymore. He was so in control, so enticing.   
"And you're so in your head baby. Tell me what's on your mind." San breathed out as he grinded again against Mingi. Kissing him so he couldn't answer right away. Mingi looked at him, stoned and lustful half lidded eyes locked on his lips. He licked his own before saying, "Sannie...please... tell me what Professor Park... did to you"  
Their eyes met and San's eyes showed his killer smile.   
"So much Mingi. Do you want me to tell you or show you?"  
"umm… I could handle it right? If you just showed me…?" He blushed a bit, eyes leaving their contact with San's.  
"Hmmmmm I dunno. It was pretty hot and heavy baby, I know you can't take too, too much" San thought for a moment, "Well gotta say, he was way more strict and rough with me than I have ever been to you."  
"How about.." San continued, "you and I do a little roleplay of what I just did with my Professor? I will tell you what we did as we go so no surprises. Nothing scary baby."  
Mingi finally met San's eyes again, "I'll be you?"   
"Yes. And you'll be my kitten, like I was for him."  
An idea popped in his head. "Oh Mingi, I actually have a present for you, I had it shipped overnight…it's perfect for this situation" San grabbed the box from under the bed and opened it up, displaying the well made contents inside.   
What was inside lay a pretty, long and fluffy orange tail, with a plug to put in your ass. And matching orange creamsicle ears and a pretty collar that says princess on it. Mingi actually squealed in excitement. He has always wanted to look as little as he feels, and these will do just the trick for him. "This is gonna make you feel so good kitten" he said as he began to adorn Mingi with his ears and collar, "you'll feel soooo good knowing how pretty you look with a tail and ears that match your hair, and a pretty collar that says you're my kitty princess"   
Mingi melted at the idea of feeling pretty to San, and the feeling the collar gave, a reminder on his neck of who he belonged to. The tail would be for another time, since he would have to be prepared a bit more for it. Mingi imagined wearing panties for San too, he shuddered. So small, so pretty, owned by another man, used for pleasure. "What would you like me to do first Professor?"  
"Call me master, little kitty, and we need to use traffic light safewords"  
"Yes master" San's hand in his kitten's hair came down to caress his face. Mingi snuggled into his warm hand, he would purr if he was able to. San stuck 2 of his fingers in Mingi's mouth. The latter kept his eyes in contact with San, showing him he was good and willing. His lips were so thick and glossy, San's plaything was becoming a mess of slick spit as his mouth was played with. A devilish idea, San choked him, running his fingers past a comfortable point in his throat. Mingi whimpered and choked,the first tears of many spilling from his eyes. "So pretty kitty, so dirty"  
"C'mere." San had moved over to the headboard and leaned back against it, patting his thigh for Mingi to sit.  
He then had Mingi lift his own shirt, which he used two hands for cutely staring at San with his chest exposed, face still a bit wet and glossy.   
San took one of Mingi's pink nipples in his mouth and he nearly screamed in response. His back arched out closer to San. He panted and whined as San nibbled his sensitive nubs. "D-di- a-aah! Did P-proffessor park d-do th-thisss ahhhh go-to y-"   
"Tsk tsk, master does what master wants Kitten, my professor didn't do this. But I can show you what he did do since you want it so bad"  
Forcefully he shoved Mingi's head to his crotch and Mingi groaned at having his hair pulled. "Make my dick wet baby"  
The orange headed boy reached for San's pants to pull them down, only to have his hands swatted away. "Drool on it and lick it through my pants, pet, and look at me"  
Mingi listened well, and he put in his all. He moaned and licked at the clothed shaft, the idea of sucking it becoming overwhelming. At this point all he wants is to suck San's cock.  
"That's it, show me how much you want this cock"  
Mingi moaned again and again, hearing praises from San sent him to an otherworldly place. He could remember all the ways he would be praised. He was 'good, so so good, so pretty, so small and cute and sexy, good kitty, you feel so good baby'. He heard San's voice like a mantra.   
San's actual voice hit him like a wave of pleasure all the way down to his toes. He shivered and moaned, his cock spurted a bit of precum.   
"You little fucking slut, drooling all over my cock like it's your last fucking meal"  
San shoved his pants and underwear down and his cock sprung to his abdomen glistening with the spit that seeped through his pants. He hit Mingi's face with it. "Wet it, whore"   
Mingi groaned and did as he was told, he was good, he listened. When San's cock was thoroughly wet he continued to slap Mingi's face with it. Mingi's face was so red with arousal and shock, and getting slippery with his own spit being slapped back on him. It was degrading.   
"S-san.."  
Mingi yelped, San had angrily grabbed his friends hair pulling his head back. "Who the fuck is San to you, slut? That's right, I'm your master, you always address me as such"  
Mingi cried out as his face got spat on. San stared down at Mingi, who now has tears streaming down his already wet face. Mingi stared up at him with so much love however, and San felt his heart soar when Mingi smiled still crying. "Color baby…?" His worried face contorted as he caressed Mingi's. "G-green, I think I'm green" and with that he slipped San's cock back in his mouth. San sighed in relief, "I'm gonna fuck your face now good little kitten" Mingi moaned around his cock. Good. Yes good.   
San began to piston his hips, shoving his dick down Mingi's throat. Mingi gurgled and choked. San let him breathe, petting him. "Again."  
Mingi wasn't quite as skilled as San, and not used to such rough deep throating. However he wasn't complaining. He felt more like a sub than ever before. Being degraded made Mingi feel useful, and his mind could shut off, forget all his worries. All that matters is cock, and master, uhhh master's cock.   
San hit his dick repeatedly against Mingis plush, pursed lips, loving how his sensitive head felt against those slippery pillowy lips. Mingi sucked a little on his head and San threw his head back, as he held Mingi down and began thrusting shallowly this time into a good rhythm.  
"Yeah look into my eyes baby, show me how pretty my kitty is"  
"Such a good little slut for me, you wanna make me cum? You want to drink it baby?"  
Yes, yes please, Mingi thought, working his tongue around San's shaft.   
"Mingi, kitten, touch yourself" he said between heavy breaths "I wanna see you feel good too baby. Touch yourself while you choke on my dick"  
Mingi became a whimpering mess from his own hand and San's dirty talk, and praises. Nearly close from barely any touch, being hard for so long without any sort of friction, Mingi was beyond sensitive. "Gonna..gonna cum yeah" San groaned and his hips stuttered a bit frantically, chasing his high.   
"Gonna cum in that s-sexy mouth, you ready baby, you wanna c-cum for master?"  
San was met with Mingi's enthusiastic vibrations of approval on his cock, sending him completely over the edge. He spilled his load in Mingi's mouth, luckily from cumming twice earlier in the day it wasn't too much to handle. "Ohh.. fuck kitten. Show me what's in your mouth sweetie."  
Mingi was whimpering as he jacked off, San took over for him, rubbing his cock, as Mingi opened his mouth to show the cum inside. San moaned as he tongued into Mingi's dirty mouth, taking back what was his. San stood up off the bed, eye contact with Mingi. A mix of their spit and his own cum was in his mouth. Mingi watched his mouth agape. He saw San's adam's apple bob as he swallowed it. Mingi groaned, extremely close to his climax. San carded his hands through Mingi's hair, still jerking him off at a brisk pace. His fingers tangled in his bangs, pulling his head back, San's eyes nearly closed as he spat down into Mingi's mouth. The latter's eyes rolled back as he came hard into San's hand. "Swallow kitten."  
"I needa dab again" San mumbled, as he looked back over he saw Mingi laying on the bed with his chest heaving, face still very wet, and kitty ears askew. "Fuck... me too"


End file.
